legends
by crazykidwithbook
Summary: this continues after breaking dawn when the cullens move back to forks and find out that they are well known to the mythical creatures


**Hey don't own twilight but I own this. I will be updating here and there not really scheduled but I might to once or twice a week over the summer. Hope you like my story.**

But I think it sucks bad.J

It had been years since we lived here in forks Charlie Renee and Phil had died long ago. It was exactly hundred and fifty years since we live here and hundred and twenty years since they all passed away. First was Renee then Charlie then Phil. I knew this would happen but they died not knowing that I was never aging, forever their daughter that got married and 'adopted' a child, although Charlie did suspect that she was mine, we never told him that his assumptions were right. I went to all their funerals but always in the shadows of the trees as some people from around forks new us. I grieved for months but finally came to terms with it. Charlie's house was up for sale but we couldn't buy it so all my memories and Edwards of who we were back then died when the house was sold.

We came back because we all felt like this place was home and no other can be called that. Esme had made an extension to the house to get in more rooms because by law children were supposed to have their own rooms under the age of eighteen and we were classed in that category as we were playing the part of young adults. Renesmee was all grown up she lived with Jacob who had still not given up his role as alpha male and in doing so he stayed as a shape shifter. Renesmee grew up to full maturity in just four years and was the most beautiful girl in the world. Renesmee doesn't live with us but they never live to far usually the next state or so, if they did it usually made people start to pay attention to us when we don't need any. She and Jake had a child who was called bobby and he was to immortal getting that from his mum and dad he got the genes of shape shifting from Jake. He was grown up himself. Most of the original pack had died but there sons and a few daughters had taken over and had been doing a good job two but none of them had ever seen us in person. Over the years we gradually found out that my powers still needed work and that it could change from a mental shield to a physical shield so I was more powerful than we already thought. We hadn't come across the Volturi since that time we were wrongly accused.

Carlisle decided that we should make contact with the wolves so that they would be aware that we came back and that they wouldn't attack. Edward, Carlisle, jasper Emmett and I were to go together Carlisle thought that it would be best if we all didn't go or they would think that we were there to threaten them.

After we had fully moved in and booked our rooms we decided to leave. Carlisle had the lead followed by jasper and Edward on either side and a little behind them was Emmett and I. when we finally reached the borders of territory Edward listened to see if anyone was near by when he heard the thoughts of a young wolf. The wind blew from behind us so I new that the wolf probably smelled us by then.

"He smelt us and called the second in command. He was told to keep us occupied until the rest of them get here." Carlisle nodded his thanks and looked back to the sound of paws hitting the ground. As they got nearer they slowed then a brown and white wolf emerged from the trees. He gave a low growl but stayed put. Carlisle raised his hands in surrender and a gesture of peace.

"We are not here to harm you or you people we just wanted to talk." his voice was calming so the wolf relaxed but I wasn't so sure that that was the case since jasper was here with us. A few seconds later six other wolfs came from the bushes and the biggest one of them stood in the front.

"I know who you are." Edward said in a detached voice so I knew he was speaking for the wolf. " I am kai. We have heard a lot about you from our legends and the longest reigning alpha Jacob Black." Then he turned to Edward and I. " Your daughter is amazing and the whole pack adores her."

"Thank you." I said.

" We just came to announce that we are living in the area and that we hope we can maintain that trust we had built with your ancestors."

"Of course we are willing to stay friends as long as you don't hunt on our land."

" As you may know we wont do that we still drink animal blood."

" That's good we were worried that you have changed your diet. I hope all is well with your family and that you contact us if there is any threat around and we will do the same."

" Thank you and we wish you well too. Carlisle replied and turned to leave.

"Wait we would like to invite Edward and Bella to the reservation I am sure that all who have heard the legend would want to see the parents of Nessie and the best friend of the alpha male." Edward said still translating. When he finished he turned to ask me and I nodded.

"We will come by later to night to this same place if you want to meet us." I said

"Why don't you come to la push like you used to when you visited Jake and we will meet you there."

"Sure it was nice meeting you even though we don't know what you look like in human form."

After that we all left for home but half way there we decided to go for a quick hunt.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"So were the wolves angry or did they accept the fact that we were moving here." Rosalie asked. She was still against us going to the wolves but was grateful that they protected our family.

Before any of us could get anything out Emmett answered "Nah babe everything is fine Edward and Bella got invited though which I think is unfair I mean why wouldn't they want to invite me as well." as the sentence ended he was pouting and I laughed at him.

"Don't be such a baby you know why let them get comfortable us then I am sure they will want to know the rest of the family." I said

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU LIKED IT I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT IM TESTING THE WATERS HERE. **

**Please review I would like at least ten or fifteen to know that people actually like it then I will add another chapter.**


End file.
